All
by Nightcrawler
Summary: Sarah feels like she doesn't exist...but someone knows better! (Reposted)
1. Alone

~Alone~

She gripped her pencil as if it would run away if she let go. She stared blankly at the image she had drawn. Her mind drifting off to the place where she was wanted…

Sarah was twenty-six years old. She lived in a small, closet-like apartment…. And she was alone.

Ever since her mother left she shied away from love and affection. The only time she allowed anyone to show her emotions and hold her was in the labyrinth. She had been hugged numerous times by her faithful friends and had danced with the Goblin King. Never again did she allow her walls to break, nor did she ever dance again. 

She had moved out of her father's house at the age of 18. Things were never good for her there. Her father and Karen never paid any attention to her except when they wanted her money or for her to watch Toby. When Sarah had announced that she was leaving they didn't seem to care. Toby was growing up and seemed to distance himself from everyone except Sarah. He had found comfort within her room so many times before, but then the comfort was gone for Sarah could not withstand the pressure bearing down on her. Toby knew that her moving was inevitable… if she had stayed, the pain and anguish would have crushed her. So he accepted her fate and was the only person to bid her farewell. 

Sarah had worked at the local Dairy Queen since she was fifteen. They had always told her that she was a very important part of the Dairy Queen family. She had found that very untrue for when she told them of her plans to leave town they hardly seemed to care and found a replacement within the hour. Sarah was a little hurt by these gestures but then found a sliver of happiness when she thought of what her new life would hold.

Sarah's life had been one disappointment after another. She had moved to Florida to escape her depression and have an adventure. Although it did not pan out that way at all. She thought that if she worked in a small bookstore and saved enough money within the year she could go to the local college and study to become a veterinarian. But it never happened. Sarah was wrongfully accused of stealing from the store and was fired. Sarah was upset because of this and decided that maybe working for the government might not be so bad. She left Florida and went to Texas after registering onto the U.S. Air Force. She spent four miserable years there, cleaning pots and pans and handing towels to the airmen in the gym. She trained hard but had gotten nowhere. When her four years of service were up Sarah packed her few processions and left. 

Sarah decided to pursue a career in art. She had been drawing ever since she could pick up a pencil and her art was good. So Sarah decided to try and make a name for herself in New York City. There she found a small space in which she would call home. Sarah had now been living there a little over two years. She didn't have a lot of furniture for half of her apartment was surrounded by paintings and sketches that she had done. Sarah had a few buyers of her work but not enough to pay her bills. So consequently she had also taken up a job as a secretary for a large business in Manhattan. 

Although Sarah had been there for two years she had no friends and never once met her neighbors. She had casual acquaintances but kept them far away from her as she possibly could in her work environment. Sarah kept to herself insuring that her walls would not fall and she be exposed. She truly was alone.

Sarah had lost her strength, her hope and her will to live…. All at the innocent age of 15. She knew that she could always call upon her friends from the Labyrinth, and wouldn't be alone, if she should need them. Yet she never once called. Her friends knew that she did not need them. She needed Him. She needed the one who loved her unconditionally… she needed Jareth.


	2. Lost

~Lost~

The piercing scream of the alarm clock sounded at 5:15 AM. Sarah rolled over and fumbled for the off switch. Once the clock was silenced, she fell back into a deep slumber, the rain quietly tapping on the windows…

8:23 AM. The garbage truck could be heard in the alley way as it backed up. Sarah awoke with a start and turned to her clock. 

"Holy Hell! I'm late!" 

She leaped out of the comfort of her bed, feet stinging from the ice-cold floor, and ran towards the closet. She threw open the door and grabbed the first shirt she saw. She combined the shirt with a sleek black skirt and then headed for the bathroom to tame her unruly bed-head. She brushed her teeth after finishing the task of restraining her locks. There was no sense in going to work with morning breath. After completing all of these chores in record time, Sarah made her way out the door.

9:08 AM. After missing the bus and three attempts at a taxi, Sarah finally made it to work. She sighed as she walked into the large building. She worked on the 23rd floor as a secretary for a highly respected businessman, David Chiton. Sarah couldn't understand why he was so respected, the way her treated her and most other people on her floor was appalling. Sarah strode up the stairs as she thought of why she was still working here. 

__

"Because its money Sarah don't forget about the little green piece of paper that makes the world spin round." Sarah nodded to herself and silently wished she could find an easier way to make the rent. 

"_Time for hell…" _Sarah thought to herself as she finally reached her floor. She never took the elevator for fear of the inevitable breaking. As she made her way to her office she received a cold glare from several of the office girls that worked there. They were jealous because David had chosen Sarah as his personal assistant; although, Sarah couldn't comprehend why, he wasn't _that_ good looking. She had only taken the position because it paid more and she needed the money. She had used the money that the Air Force had given her to pay off past debts from the time when she was in Florida. Now, with no supply from government services, the debts that she had just acquired were now haunting her and pushing her dangerously towards the edge. 

Sarah reached her office, tossed her purse on her chair and shook her head at the mess of papers scattered all over her desk. David glanced through the window that separated his office from hers. 

"I'll call you back Joe… thanks." David hung up the phone and moved to the doorway. Sarah inwardly groaned as David made his way over to her.

"Sarah, I don't know how many times I've told you that I need you here at 7 AM, sharp. That old geezer from the service department called five times since eight. Where is the Fleasy report? I had no idea what that old fart was talking about."

Sarah moved away from him and sighed as she bent down to the filing cabinet and pulled out a file. "Maybe if you looked in the filing cabinet under F you would have found the file," she said, handing the file to him. David's hand closed over Sarah's hand in which the file was being offered. He sat on the corner of her desk and tried to pull her to him. 

"I think I like it much better when you get things for me. The view is incredible," He winked at her and groped her rear. She slapped him hard across the face and pulled out of his hold. "Don't even think about it David!" 

David was startled by her actions and rubbed his aching jaw. "I would be careful if I were you. You might be pretty but there are plenty more where you came from," he stated as he grabbed the file and exited their office, stalking down the hallway. Sarah sat down and steamed with anger as she organized her desk once again.

3:00 PM Rain poured down outside as Sarah was finishing her last task of the day. David strolled in and gave Sarah a sly smile. He undoubtedly grabbed more than Sarah's rear today. 

"Before you leave today Sarah, I'd like you to type up that CWC Project for me. I have a meeting tomorrow morning and have to present the findings to the board."

Sarah looked up at him in utter shock. "The CWC Project? That will take me over three hours to do! You can't possibly be…" She was cut off before she could finish.

"Yes, I am serious and you'll stay until it is done… besides we all know that you have nothing better do to anyway. Go on now, you want to get home as soon as possible don't you?" 

Sarah's eyes were like daggers. As David walked away, pleased with himself, Sarah stared blankly at the computer for a moment and then quickly began to type up the report.

7:13 PM Sarah yawned at the computer screen. The printer hummed as it continued to spit out the CWC report, which Sarah struggled over for the last four hours or so. David took this time to see how she was progressing. 

She stretched out and glared at him as he made his way over to her desk. "Your report is done. I'm going home." Sarah got up to her feet and grabbed her purse from the top of the filing cabinet where she had placed it earlier that day, during her reorganization. David suddenly pinned her to the cabinet.

"Not so fast Sarah. How about a good night kiss? And maybe a bit more…" David grabbed her chin and pulled it toward him. Sarah was completely shocked by this sudden attack on her personal space. She slapped him hard but this time he was not phased. Sarah could see the lust in his eyes and she wanted to get away. She suddenly gathered all of her strength and kneed him as hard as she could where she knew it would do the most damage. 

"How about finding yourself a new secretary, you disgusting excuse for a man!" Sarah yelled as she stepped over the heap on the floor and made her way to the door. With that Sarah was running down the stairs and out the door before he could even comprehend what had just happened.

Sarah leaned against the cold wet stone outside of her former workplace and sighed. This day was not getting any better. 

Sarah wearily began to walk down Fourth Street, stopping every now and again to hail a taxi, which passed by her each time. She shook her head and ducked into the nearest corner store. Three minutes later she appeared outside again. This time armed with an umbrella. It felt like hours before she made it to the nearest bus stop. She sat down in the sheltered area and propped her weary head against the glass, listening to the sound of the rain hitting the plastic roof above her. She then heard a trash can being knocked over. She looked up at the noise and saw two very inebriated Mexican men making their way to the bus stop. She tensed as they drew near. They were mumbling to each other in their native tongue, with frequent obscenities in English. The taller of the two, clad in horrendous red pants and shoes to match, stopped in front of Sarah and pointed at her. 

"I chno you yes?" he mumbled to her and made his way to the bench where she sat. Sarah did not respond. The shorter and more hairy man sat down next to his friend, holding a beer can in one hand and a bag of different types of booze in the other.

"Donna be scared… He harmless," the short man said and passed a cigarette to his friend. Sarah inched closer toward the wall and tried not to make eye contact with them. It was only a few more minutes until the bus arrived, if it arrived on time.

The red clad man spoke in Spanish to his companion and then turned and looked at Sarah. "What is choo name?"

Sarah remained silent.

"Eh… I didn' catch tat?" He inched closer to her stiff form, "I's a tinking she dun wanna talk to us eh'?" he said to his friend. The hairy one nodded. They got up and began to stagger away. They stopped down the street, at the corner, and began to converse in their own drunk version of Spanish. Sarah sighed when she saw them leave. But minutes later they began to make their way back to her. She shifted nervously and stiffened. The taller man began to move towards Sarah while the other man stood outside the shelter and watched. The tall one sat down next to Sarah again and began to put his arm around her shoulder. She shifted out of reach and stared nervously out in front of her, afraid of what might happen and thinking about what could she do. The man slid closer to her and began to mumble in Spanish to his friend who now stood at the other end of the shelter, out of the rain, he mumbled back and began to rummage through his bag of liquor. 

"Choo pretty, eh?"

Sarah then stood up and looked at the two men.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," she said and began to leave. 

The tall man grabbed her wrist and said, "Choo give me phone number, yes? I call from Los Angels, huh?" 

Sarah quickly pulled from his grasp and began to run, like a frightened deer, out into the pouring rain and down the street. She ran for a long time, never stopping, until her heel caught in a crack and sent her tumbling to the ground. She attempted to break her fall but was a little too late, the sidewalk scraped against her skin as she slid to a stop. The pain was fierce but she began to get up. She moaned from the pain and she stood hunched over. When she straightened, the pain was excruciating. She took in her surroundings and realized that she was halfway home. "_I must have been running for a long time,_" She thought to herself as she leaned against the nearest pole and began to take off her heels.

One hour later, Sarah was climbing the stairs to her apartment. As she reached her door she noticed a yellow paper, it was her eviction notice, she had two days to leave or pay what she owed. She knew the latter was impossible for she would not receive her last paycheck in time. Sarah then shuddered in grief and fumbled with the door lock. Once the door was open, Sarah's tears fell freely down her cheeks. She leaned against the door, closing it and slid to the floor, sobbing, in a dirty, bloody and bewildered heap. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Don't Worry

~Don't Worry~

Waves could be heard crashing against the shore, in the distance as she lie in the sand, the haze of the moon could be seen in the night's sky. The wind blew softly, gently rustling the palm trees behind her. As she rolled onto her side she gazed at the small fire that had been lit. Looking into the crackling flames she saw a familiar face on the other side. He gazed back at her, the flame reflecting in his eyes, hair ruthless and free giving him a feral look. He slowly rose from his position and made his way around the fire. She was not scared. She trusted him. No words were spoken between the two. He merely lifted her up into his arms and walked slowly to the ocean's edge.

She didn't move, just laid in his arms. She gazed up at him. The flames that she once thought were reflections of the fire, burned brightly in his eyes. Suddenly she was immersed in warm tropical water, he grinned at her as he let go and began to swim farther out to sea. She laughed gaily and followed. 

Moments later she had lost her view of him. She stopped abruptly and continued to wade as the waves gently swept by her. Suddenly she felt something tug her down into the depths of the sea. She was turned around by her captor and looked into his eyes as his hand caressed her face. The two emerged from the water and floated there, caught in each other's eyes as they took in the warm sea air. She moved closer to him as his arms encircled her. She leaned in and kissed him gently on the forehead. He smiled warmly at her and then claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss. She could her the drumming of her heart in her chest. The kiss deepened as his hands brought her closer to him and the beating grew constantly louder…

*Bang, bang.* Shots and yelling could be heard down the street on the corner as Sarah woke up. The remnants of her dream left her as searing pain flashed through her body, resonating in some areas. As she got up off of the floor, she realized the depth of her situation. She was going to be evicted from her apartment and she had nowhere to go and no money left. Sarah staggered into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She pulled the hair out of her face and mutely stared at her awful reflection. Tears silently rolled down her cheeks, burning them as the salty drops touched her deep cuts. She had cuts on the right side of her face and her right arm. The ones on her arm seemed minor, but there was one long cut that ran from her forehead down to the middle of her cheek. She slowly reached up and pressed her hand against her face, as if to see if she were real. She held back the sobs that threatened to come and turned on the faucet of the tub.

*************************************************************

Eleven years… One really doesn't notice how much time goes by, that is unless you are Jareth. Everyday he longs for the woman who captured his heart and then left him with a terrible emptiness. He dreams of her almost every night but dreams can never fully flesh out the most beautiful, headstrong woman that ever existed. To Jareth, those eleven years have felt like eleven lifetimes. Thinking of her brings a terrible ache to his heart and every thought of her pulls Jareth deeper into the pits of despair.

After she had left him, Jareth suddenly felt that he was not good enough. He suddenly tried desperately to reform everything, a catharsis of some sort. Jareth cleaned up his castle, his labyrinth and buried his feelings deep inside. However, these attempts were futile. The only thing that Jareth succeeded at was ridding the castle of goblins and trash. Jareth knew that changing his environment would not bring his ladylove back. Only she could do that herself…

*************************************************************

Funny how when one stays in the water their hands sort of shrivel up. Sarah now stared at those shriveled hands, her bath water cool. She spent a good three hours just lying in the tub. She didn't even attempt to clean her face off or anything. Two bottles of wine lay empty on the floor, a third sat on the ledge of her bathtub. Washing away her worries with alcohol, her only remedy for what she was faced with. Never had she drank so much in such a short time. Lazily she sat up and turned to stare at her floor for a moment. The bottles on the marble mocked her silently as if their future was going to be much happier than hers. Sarah sighed in defeat and groggily stood up, letting the water run off of her body and join the rest the dirty liquid below. Sarah cautiously stepped out of the tub and leaned against the nearby wall, she grabbed her wine and headed towards her bed. She stumbled into one of her larger paintings, which consequently fell to the floor. As if the art had insulted her in some way, Sarah let the painting feel her fury. The reign of destruction, however, did not stop there. Suddenly she felt a wave of anguish and hatred then began breaking anything she could get her hands on. She brought herself to a stop, too tired to go on, and decided that she needed a little air. Careless about what people would think of her appearance, she threw any clothing she found lying around.

Wearing nothing but a paint-splattered t-shirt and a red thong (which must have fallen out of her dresser when she knocked it over in her fury for she could not remember leaving it on the floor) she climbed out of her large window, leaving her wreck of an apartment behind her and climbed up the fire escape and fled to the roof, armed with a new bottle of wine. She stood up there and shuddered as cool wisps of wind circled around her. Sarah could not take anymore of this nonsensical world, yet she feared the end. She tried to make sense of all of this why her life sucked and everyone else's seemed just fine and dandy… What had she done wrong? Why is it that she must suffer so much? Sarah sighed and walked over to the ledge of the building. She sat down took a long swig of wine and threw the bottle over the edge. She watched as it twirled through the air, spilling its contents as it went, only to shatter harshly on the pavement below. She reflected and felt as though that unfortunate bottle was her life. She sighed and ran her hand along the building's edge. She stood up and raised her arms to the sky. 

" What the hell kind of life is this?! Am I some big joke to the world?!! I'm just a worthless side show!" She screamed.

"Yes… now, shut the hell up side-show Sally!" Some anonymous person yelled from an apartment window.

"Screw you! Screw the world!" Sarah screamed and slumped down on the side of the building in defeat. Now she wished she hadn't thrown her rest of her wine over the side of the building. She slowly sat up on the ledge and swung one foot over the side of the building swinging it back and forth as she stared up at the afternoon sky. She felt a chill as the wind grew colder. Sighing she turned to go back to the fire escape and sleep away the rest of her day, her last day, in her apartment. Looking at the ground, she stood up and then slowly turned her gaze ahead of her. Her eyes met a large pasty white gut (that happened to cascade quite horribly over the person's belt line) partly exposed from under a dingy white t-shirt. She slowly looked up and stared straight into the eyes of her landlord. 

"Hi Bobby boy!" Sarah garbled drunkenly, as she waved in his face. 

"Sarah, I see you are enjoying yourself." Bob said as surveyed at her drunken state. 

"Yup…" She walked past him and headed towards the main stairs that Bob had conveniently left ajar. She stumbled to the door, her landlord following closely behind.

"You should be packing … not getting drunk! You've missed three months of rent and it looks like you won't be paying anytime soon. You have to be out be tomorrow! So just.." He was cut off by a slender finger poking him in his chest.

"You pack… I'm leaving…" Sarah staggered down the stairs to her apartment, kicked open the door and grabbed the first pair of pants she saw. She then put her boots on and grabbed her wallet.

"_I think it's time for another drink." _Sarah thought to herself and left her complex, never to look upon it again.

The wind kicked up a bit as Sarah strode down the street, people passing her by left and right. "_I'm invisible…"_ She reflected as she moved out and started her long hike to her final destination, a place where she was to stay until she could find another mediocre job and a warm place to live, Central Park.


	4. When Down Looks Up

AN: Sorry for the delay…. I had a serious case of writer's block. But now I'm back in action!! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all of the support!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~When Down Looks Up~

Sarah trudged through the city, knowing exactly where she would be going and what will occur in the future. The question was did she want to end up in the same place again. The pressure of living was back and in full swing, creeping up on Sarah and slapping her in the face.

__

"I don't think I can take anymore of this," Sarah thought as she slowly walked towards the park. "_Why can't I just find a nice, stable job where the coworkers don't bother me?" _She asked herself.

_"You're a failure and a pathetic excuse for a human being. You'll never get anywhere. Loser!" _Her mind screamed as she can upon her destination.

"That's enough from you brain!" Sarah screamed out loud, shaking her fist at the sky. As if her brain was up there, hiding in the murky clouds, laughing at her. She sighed, letting her arm drop to her side and continued down the street. Looking at the ground, she traced the cracks with her eyes, memorizing them, feeling their same brokenness. Yes, she felt as though she were a part of the sidewalk. Being walked upon, dirtied and pounded to the point of breaking. Her life was as that pavement, solid from the outside but underneath was hollow, soft earth; sensitive and easily broken. She was slowing fading away.

*************************************************************

Sunlight bounced off the glass statue, bursting into hundreds of prismatic colors, brightening the room with its happy hues. The rainbows randomly chose items in which to endow with their vibrant glory. Highlighting texts, kissing the maroon-colored walls and the large, deep cherry desk that rested serenely in the corner of the room. Its owner sitting, hunched over it, quill waving meticulously across the papers that littered its top. The rainbows danced cheerfully, like little sprites, across his long hands and exquisite fae features. A sigh escaped Jareth as, again, while in the middle of his work, SHE had popped into his head. Angry at the twirling bits of color, he threw his writing utensil harshly onto the desk; they always reminded him of her bright eyes.

"What is wrong now, Jareth?" A pile of papers in the corner moaned.

Jareth traced the shards of color back to the window, where a crystalline sculpture of a water nymph stood, the light caressing its features. He stood in front of it, warmed by its colorful rays of light and stared into the face of this beauty. Slowly, he closed his eyes and imagined that is was Her face surrounded by light. She was moving closer to him, this beautiful goddess that tormented him so. He held his breath and waited for her sweet caress.

"Jareth. What's wrong?" The stack of papers spoke once more, laced with concern, breaking his sweet reverie. Jareth turned to the documents. 

"Nothing is wrong," he stated, retuning his attention back towards the incredible view. The sunlight glazing his labyrinth with its happy rays. "It's a beautiful day. Let's take a walk in the gardens." He awaited an answer. Silence was all that greeted him. "Dalton?" 

Jareth turned, walking towards the papers. As he closed in he heard a slight whisper of moving papers. Suddenly the stack burst into the air, papers flying everywhere, impairing Jareth's sight. A shadow flew to his left, dark laughter filling the room. Jareth felt a strong arm snaking around his neck, he produced a crystal and tossed it at the owner of the arm. Breaking the hold, he ran towards the door.

"Cheap shot, Jareth!" The deep voice bellowed from inside the study. Jareth walked back into the room, making his way to the window. Chuckling briefly, he sat on the window sill, raising his eyes towards a shelf top as the papers settled, scattered across the large room. A strong figure with short, dark hair stared down at Jareth with bright green eyes, filled with laughter.

"Nothing like a good romp around the study to brighten your day!" Dalton exclaimed.

Jareth nodded his response, returning his gaze to the window. _ "SHE would brighten my day,"_ he thought, crossing his long arms across his chest. Dalton looked him over from his perch, blonde hair strewn around his face, his amulet glinting in the sun, the distant look in his eyes… like a statue. Yes, that look reminded him very much of a statue.

"Jareth, you have been like this for too long."

Jareth raised his eyebrows and glanced at Dalton, "Whatever are you on about?"

Dalton rolled his eyes, "You know what I am talking about. You've been like this for over eleven years! What happened? You used to tell me everything."

Jareth sighed. Standing up, he looked at Dalton. "Nothing is wrong with me. Just the pressures from the High Counsel and prospects of war have gotten to me." 

Dalton knew this was false. "Jareth, you've dealt with that silly Counsel since you were first given the throne and don't tell me you don't know how to deal with war. How many have we been through? You cannot tell me that 472 years later you've finally realized the 'pressures' of ruling a kingdom. We all know that you could do all of this in your sleep!"

Jareth walked towards the door, pausing for a moment he looked up at his friend. "Dalton, king or not, there are just some things that one cannot handle." He produced a crystal and tossed it onto the floor. In a flash of glittering light, the papers that once decorated the floor were once again stacked neatly in a corner. "We'll talk later." Jareth said, turning on his heel and walking silently down the hall.

*************************************************************

Jareth sat silently on the veranda, overlooking the gardens. Roses weaved around the railing where he was situated. He twirled a blushing rose delicately in his fingers as he watched his goblins scurrying about, tending to his blooming, regal foliage. 

__

"I haven't even looked upon her for two years, I wonder if she's fairing well," Jareth thought. He placed the rose gently on the chair next to him and produced a crystal .

"Hey Jareth! Is it later yet?" Dalton drawled, startling Jareth, who dissolved the crystal in seconds with a wave of his hand, never once being able to look at the subject within.

"How about a game of chess?" Dalton proposed, unceremoniously flopping onto the marble balustrade.

"Sure," Jareth replied, watching as Dalton produced a glass chess set with a wave of his hand.

"So tell me what is going on my friend," Dalton said as he moved his knight.

"What would you like to know?" Jareth asked as he moved his pawn from in front of his queen.

"Everything," Dalton replied, taking Jareth's pawn with his knight.

"Where to begin…" Jareth thought aloud, trying to think of how to tell Dalton that he had been trapped by the ardor of a beautiful temptress and explain why he never spoke of these events with him. 

"I fell in love, Dalton…" He blurted out, "but she was too young then, she didn't know anything about the world. I was just being impractical and fastidious. I was blinded by her light, her enormous passion for the magical and mystical." He didn't give Dalton any time to respond, "I first spotted her on one of my visits to the Aboveground. I was like a moth to that bright flame, I was drawn to her mysterious beauty and audacious personality. I watched her for months after that. Then one day she called upon me, unfortunately it was for all of the wrong reasons. I granted all of her wishes. Her every wish. She ran my labyrinth, obtained her brother and rejected me in every way possible. I've tried to ignore my feelings but I cannot help it… I've never gotten over her."

Dalton was shocked into silence. He stared incredulously at his friend. Jareth… in love… impossible. The rarest emotion a fae has ever felt and here sat one of those few. How could this have happened? He blinked away his thoughts and shook his head at Jareth in disbelief. 

"You, in love? Jareth you must be joking!" Dalton laughed tentatively. "You are joking right?"

Jareth stared at him, a solemn look upon his features. "This is a weakness, Dalton. Our foes could use this information against us! We could fall prey to those around us because of the foolishness of my, my… feelings for another! If only it were a joke, but I cannot deny that I have loved this woman ever since I laid eyes on her."

Jareth put his head in his hands, " I apologize Dalton. I have mislead you and have kept things form you that I should not have. I am sorry."

Dalton shook his head and placed a reassuring hand on Jareth's shoulder. "You are right, this could be a dangerous situation indeed. But Jareth, if you love this woman, then why have you not told her? Why have you just sat around for years, mourning the loss of a one-sided feeling? If you cannot get over this, then you must face it. Jareth, this kingdom needs a powerful leader, you should be able to take care of this situation on your own. You do what is best for you and this kingdom." Dalton stood up, "I'll go and take care of the rest of the daily paperwork. You know where to find me." With a flick of his wrist, Dalton disappeared, leaving Jareth to contemplate the future. 

"_Chess is as unpredictable as our future…" _ He knew he had to make a move, and soon.

*************************************************************

The sky rumbled. Sarah looked up at the dark, night sky. "_Everything's a mess," _she thought as she leaned against the railing of an overpass in Central Park. "_What am I going to do with my life? How long will it take to find where I belong?" _Her mind was jumbled with thoughts of the past and future. She was caught up in the whirlwind of her rebelling mind. The wind brought her out of her mind's war as it blew, cold and hard, stinging her face in its fury. Again the sky thundered, Sarah shivered, helpless to the onslaught of wind that hammered her. "I should have brought my coat," she mumbled to herself. As if the sky had heard her and thought it fun to contravene, it spilled its icy contents, drenching her within seconds.

" I just wish some one could take me away from this life. I wish I was anywhere but here." She sighed as she let the rain run over her shivering form.

Moments went by as Sarah listened to the whispers of the rain, unfolding the past events in her head, suddenly a rough hand grasped her shoulder. Sarah screamed. Her mind was in utter shock. _"Fight or flight, fight or flight…"_ She had no time to argue over this. She turned to see her assailant. He was a large burly type of man, probably wanting to take everything she had, which wasn't much, and rape her. It didn't matter in her mind's eye, her body took over where her mind could not. She leapt off the small bridge, it wasn't very high so she knew she could get away with a twisted ankle or broken wrist, depending on how she landed of course. Unfortunate for her, the man had a strong hold of her t-shirt, her head hit the side of the bridge, causing pain to sear through her head and down her body. She struggled out of the shirt with her last ounce of energy. She heard her own screams as if she were some where else. 

She expected to hit the pavement below her, bracing herself for a pain that never came. Strong arms caught her easily. Sarah was in a whirlwind of panic, she struggled blindly to break the vice-like grip of her new captor. Sarah slowed, unconsciousness taking hold of her, she opened her eyes to see a piercing pair of kind, mismatched eyes gazing back at her, soothing her with its gaze. Blackness fell. 


End file.
